Hibiki's Bleach High School Days!
by Hibiki Itoh
Summary: Hibiki's first day of school is not what she planned it would be like. It contains all these good-looking people with...interesting? personalities. Her roommates aren't even close to normal either! Will Hibiki survive in this weird school life?


Hibiki's Bleach High School Days!

Just a note: Some characters may have different personalities and you may have not heard of the the character's before. Content does contain vulgar language!

Chapter 1: First Day of School

It's my new school. I can't wait to make new friends! My name is Hibiki Itoh. I'm going to a new high school called Fushigi High. They have this really cute uniform for girls. It's this white buttoned shirt with a red plaid skirt. Cute right? I'm in normal clothes right now standing in front of the school. Well, here goes. Walking in I immediately feel like I don't fit in. Beautiful girls and handsome guys flood the hallways. I seem too average to suit this school. But I'm not going to let this discourage me!

As I stand there awkwardly a man with slanted, closed eyes and silver hair approaches me. "Hello miss. My name is Gin Ichimaru and I am the vice principle of Fushigi High. I am guessing you are the new transfer student, no?" he says. "Yes, I am the new transfer student, Hibiki Itoh," I answer him. The smile on his face is a little bit creepy, I can't tell if he's nice or evil, but he seems trustworthy. "Well Itoh-san, first off you must go to your dorm. The girls' dorms are located behind the school to the left and the boys' dorms are behind the school to the right. Once you settle down you can just explore the school since today is a Sunday. Classes start tomorrow at 8:30 AM. Your dorm number is Room 306. I hope you enjoy our school," he tells me. I bow and walk out the doors. I feel like I'm inside a painting. The leaves are starting to change color and the air is crisp and fresh. I start to walk to the dorms, but when I start to head to the back of the school I notice something peculiar.

"Give me all your lunch money you four-eyes geek." says a blue haired man with thin eyes. He's holding up a guy with glasses against the wall of the left side of the school. "I'm sorry Grimmjow, but I have no money for you today. I used my money to buy breakfast," says the nerd. "Excuse me!" I call out to the two. "Huh? Who the hell are you," says the blue-haired man known as 'Grimmjow' to the geek. "Can you please stop bullying the nerd?" I ask trying not to sound intimidated by the delinquent. "Um, I don't think calling me a nerd helps me in anyway...," says the four-eyes. "Both of you shut the fuck up. And who the hell do you think you are bitch? Little girls like you shouldn't be butting into things where you don't belong," Grimmjow says. Oh, God. I just entered high school and I already hate somebody. "Listen pal, just got here and I don't want and trouble, but I really don't like bullying," I say trying to calm him down. "Do you think I give a fuck about your likes and dislikes?" he says clearly getting angrier. Oh shit I upset him even more. He glares at the nerd and then releases him. The nerd runs as soon as Grimmjow releases him. What a great help he was, getting me into this mess then running away and leaving me here. Grimmjow turns towards me and takes a few steps forward. He edges along menacingly, but I stand my ground. He walks right up to me and glares straight into my eyes. "You bitch! You're screwed now that you messed with me!" Grimmjow yells and grabs the neck of my shirt and flings me towards the wall. But I don't hit the wall. Instead I feel something soft like a person's body. I turn and look up to see an orange haired guy. "Are you alright?" the guy asks me. I nod my head. He puts me off to the side and faces Grimmjow. "Seriously Jacques? I know you're a bully but beating up girls is across the line," the ginger says. "C'mon trying to stop me again Ichigo? And I thought I told you to stop giving me that fucked up nickname." Grimmjow says. I can feel the shockwaves coming off of them.

"Kurosaki-kun! Where are you Kurosaki-kun?" Ok well let's see who this is. Another ginger appears and...Whoa, she's got big boobs! "Inoue what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks. "I was looking for you! Tatsuki-chan wants to show off her new trophy! Oh Jacques-kun! How are you?" The ginger chick asks. She's and idiot. Surely that Grimmjow will blow up and attack her for calling him Jacques. "Oh, Orihime! Hello. I'm doing great today," Grimmjow says with a smile...that's not scary?! What the hell happened to this guy? "Listen Jacques this is the new transfer student who just got here today. She just needs to get to the dorms so if you wouldn't mind, just for today, to let her through," Kurosaki-kun says. "Fine, whatever. But only for today," Grimmjow says and he walks away. Once he's gone I let out a sigh. "Thank you very much Inoue-san, Kurosaki-kun," I say while bowing. "It's all right; Grimmjow always causes messes like this one. It's very nice to meet you..." "Hibiki Itoh," I say. "It's nice to meet you Itoh-san, but you can just call me Orihime-chan, okay?" Orihime says. "Well in that case just call me Hibi-chan," I say with a smile. "Kurosaki-kun, go see Tatsuki-chan. I'll show Hibi-chan to the dorms," Orihime-chan says. Kurosaki-kun nods and walks away.

"Hibi-chan follow me," Orihime-chan says and starts walking. I follow right behind her. She brings me to this building that looks exactly like the school except half its size. "Well, Hibi-chan this is the girls' dorm house. I have to go find Kurosaki-kun and Tatsuki-chan now. I'll see you later tonight when we have dinner in the dorm dining room!" Orihime-chan calls out as she turns and runs away. "See you later!" I call out after her. I walk into the doors of the dorm house. Once I enter my breath is taken away. It's so clean! Not very expensive looking but it's so clean it's literally breathtaking! "Are you the new student?" a voice asks behind me. I turn around and see a girl with brown hair in a ponytail wearing baggy, comfortable clothes and a brown hat with goggles. She looks at me with a smile plastered on her face. "I am the dorm-mother. My name is Ikumi Unagiya, but just call me Mother alright?" Mother says. "It's very nice to meet you Mother. Do you know where room 306 is?" I ask. "Of course. Just go up those stairs over there it's on the first floor. Head left and it's the very last dorm," Mother says. "Thank you Mother!" I say happily. What a cool person, nice and chill. I think we'll get along nicely. I rush up the stairs eager to meet my new roommate. I hope it's Orihime-chan! I run with my bag to room 306. I check the name plates. There's mine and the others don't say Orihime-chan's name. The name plates say Rukia Kutchiki and Rangiku Matsumoto. I wonder what they're like. I open the door and drop my bag.

There's an orange hair girl sitting in the middle of the room. She has huge breasts like Orihime-chan. I guess all gingers here have huge boobs. The ginger is chugging down sake like there's no tomorrow. Sitting on a bed behind her, there's a small black haired girl. She looks pretty normal except she's wearing a dress with a bunny pattern, her pillow case has a bunny pattern, her bed sheets have a bunny pattern on them, and she's holding a stuffed animal that's a bunny!

"Uhhh... Hello I'm your new roommate. My name is Hibiki Itoh, but just call me Hibiki or Hibi-chan. Whatever works for you. Please take care of me," I say bowing. "I'll call you Hibi-chan! *hiccup* my name is Ranki-chan. Don't call me Rangiku or Matsumoto! *hiccup* Nice to meet'cha," says the drunk ginger. "Hiya! My names Rukia Kutchiki! I think I'll call you Hibi-chan too! Since we'll be living together from now on just call me Rukia-chan. I hope we can get along," says the bunny girl. Maybe they're not so bad after all. I walk over to the bed with no sheets and put down my bag. "Ru-chan *hiccup* help out Hibi-chan please *hiccup* and when you're done bring me dome more sake!" Ranki-chan sputters. "Alright then! Hibi-chan you can put your clothes away in this here drawer. There are bed sheets and pillows in the storage closet, but no pillow cases. All makeup, shampoo, conditioner, soap, etcetera goes in the bathroom across your bed. Dinner's at seven so be in the dining hall at least a few minutes earlier cuz if you're late, Mother won't give you any food. The storage closet is on the bottom floor, go down the stairs turn right and its right there. The dining hall is exactly across where you come in. Um, I think that's all, but if there's anything I missed please tell me. Now excuse me I got to go get Ranki-chan some sake," Rukia-chan says and goes out the door. I put all my clothes, makeup, etcetera away and leave the room with a ginger moaning, "Ru-chan...Hurry up... Need more sake..."

I head to the stairs, but before I reach them a door swings open out of nowhere and hits me. I fall onto the floor and groan. "Oh oh! I'm sorry kid. Need some help?" a purple haired girl with cat-like eyes asks me. "Yoruichi, what happened?" says a girl that steps out from the room where the purple hair girl came from. This girl had black hair in long braided pigtails with some funky rings attached to the ends of the pigtails. "Oi, Soifon, help me pick this girl up I accidentally hit her," Yoruichi says. "Geez, are all the bones in your body filled with violence?" the pigtail girl known as 'Soifon' says. She reaches out her hand and I grab it and get lifted up. "Are you hurt?" Soifon asks. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," I say with a fake smile, because right now my nose and my right knee are in serious pain. "Take her to the nurse Soifon, she's obviously hurt," Yoruichi says. "But you knocked her down," Soifon says.

"Do you think I care?"

"*Sigh* No. I'll take her to the nurse."

So I ended up going with Soifon to the nurse's office. The nurse's office is inside the school on the second floor. Going up two flights of stairs is pure hell when your right knee's in pain. "Here's the nurse's office. By the way, I'm sure you know my name, but what's yours?" Soifon asks in front of the nurse's office. "Oh, it's Hibiki Itoh, call me what you like," I say. "Well nice to meet you Hibiki. Sorry for Yoruichi, she's sort of clumsy in a violent way. Well I have to get back to the dorm. Get better you hear?" Soifon says and walks away. I knock on the nurse's door. "Excuse me," I say and I walk in. A woman with back hair in a ponytail in the front instead of the back greets me. "Hello. What is the problem?" the woman asks. "Well I...tripped and fell down the stairs and landed on my knee and face. My nose and right knee really hurts," I say. Please don't notice I'm lying, please! "Oh, please sit down then," she says and I sigh and sit down. She gives me two ice packs for my nose and knee and I end up staying in the office and chatting with the nurse until my nose and knee feel better. "My knee and nose feel better now. Thank you very much Sensei," I say. "Oh please just call me Unohana-sama. Sensei sounds weird," she says with a smile that is starting to turn scary. "I must get back to the dorms now. Thank you once again," I say bowing my head. I walk back to the dorm in the night. Wait...why is it so dark out? I pull out my phone and check the time. 10:16. Oh no! I sprint to the dorm and run to the dining hall. It's completely empty. Rukia's words play back in my head. "Dinner's at seven so be in the dining a few minutes earlier cuz if your late, Mother won't give you food." Aw man! Now I'm starving. Could this get any worse? And just then all the lights in the dorm house went off.

*In the dorm room*

"Hey, *hiccup*, Ru-chan. Did you, *hiccup*, tell Hibi-chan that lights go out at 10:30?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I guess I should have mentioned that."

Next Chapter: Hibiki goes to her first day of classes. You'll find out who the nerd is when he comes back and you'll see all the teachers too!


End file.
